<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О чём она жалеет by syn_filifjonky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873716">О чём она жалеет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky'>syn_filifjonky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Gen, Стекло, Хэдканон, ангст, драббл, я же говорила</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэл вспоминает Мэлло.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О чём она жалеет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/117300">Her One Regret</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/kitsuchi">kitsuchi (caramarie)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она не могла этого забыть - она приехала слишком поздно, церковь охвачена огнём, "О нет, Мэлло!"<br/>Ей так жаль, что она не сказала ему: "Не будь дураком, не пытайся жертвовать собой". Как будто он бы её послушал… И кто теперь вспомнит о нём, об этом гениальном мальчике? О его пылающем честолюбии… Она, Ниа, да ещё какие-нибудь старые товарищи из приюта.<br/>Память о Мэлло, спасшем мир, стёрта с лица земли.<br/>Прошло время, и мир вернулся к прежней подлости и жадности, у Хэл вновь была надёжная постоянная работа, но она так до сих пор и не была уверена, что они поступили правильно.<br/>Но, конечно, должна была убеждать себя в этом.<br/>Прошло столько лет, а она по-прежнему так мучилась из-за него.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>